pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daviez/Archive 2
Somebody can tell me... Hy! Somebody can tell me that, what is this "Trolling" thing? =/ ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 10:13, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Trolling is when you leave such comments on discussion pages that has no relevance to the topic and other users may find it offending. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:40, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :: Aha, ok =) thnx Dont ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 10:50, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::As long as you stay not being a butthole, you should be fine. --20pxGuildof 10:50, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::you'll be fine Daviez, you seem like a good person, vote on archive--50x19px[[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']]50x19px (talk| ) 14:10, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::: "vote on archive" ? what do you mean? :D, btw I like your new nick+picture :D :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 03:30, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::He meant you should archive your talkpage. ~ ĐONT TALK 05:25, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Is this ok? ^^ dunno how to archive :/ ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 05:42, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Perfect, and first^^ ~ ĐONT TALK 05:52, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The noob police, did you see my user page? :D ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 06:34, 25 May 2008 (EDT) Do you have any ideas? Do you have any ideas for my user page? or contest or something that I can create/do? ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 07:01, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Well, there's this, which was the winning entry for my new userpage. Other common layouts are things like Fire Tock's userpage, Mgrinshpon's user page, and etc. --20pxGuildof 09:41, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::Wow, Fire Tock's user page is cool, I like it :), but I'm a noob to create my userpage like that style =( ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 09:49, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::this one is best imo [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:01, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::See here when it's done. --20pxGuildof 10:02, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Sry, but I dont like this cube thing =/ dunno why its so cool in america or where. btw GoD What do you mean :S you create page for me, or how can I say it :S ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 10:12, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wow, its cool GoD =) thnx ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 10:18, 25 May 2008 (EDT) What do you think? :) What do you think about my new (style) user page? :) (Thnx for Guild of Deals ) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 02:59, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Feels like.. GuildWiki :P Anyway, it's good. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:03, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :: thnx :P :D ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 13:16, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::good job, and like note my name on there for credit or something, or maybe make a userbox.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:45, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::: Well, good now? or do it other way or what :D? =S ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 10:39, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::The random spacing between the users look bad. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:49, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Much fancier than my user page tbh, and Godliest just wants to be closer to me. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:54, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Can I copy it from you? :3 ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:18, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Users you like... do you like me? :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 13:28, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Refer to the list :D - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:36, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::no? :'( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 13:39, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::woot ive never been on one of those lists!! and also your box says user PAGE when this is your TALK page, H4X!!1!--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 15:26, 28 May 2008 (EDT)<-- godliest made me get rid of my dancing squid ::::oops didnt realize it was a link xD--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 15:27, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol than what I write there? user that I hate or what lol, thats not "users that I love" or what do you all mean? OMG this english is hard ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 06:55, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hey! Don't blame, it's policy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:57, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::? ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 06:59, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::" godliest made me get rid of my dancing squid" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:08, 1 June 2008 (EDT) WTH is this? Somebody can tell me what is this " Mudkip " or what thing? this is a game or what? ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 13:35, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Mudkips is a pokemon. The blue one with gold stuff coming out of his cheeks. I'm sure someone will provide a picture soon. - 13:57, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Mudkip ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:39, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Design-a-weapon contest Somebody knows when will be its again? Because i draw some wepons my self :P and I waiting for a new D-a-w contest to send it :) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 09:12, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :I dunno if they will do it again. Maybe closer to GW2 launch. - 09:15, 2 June 2008 (EDT) My wish My wish is that, I want to work at Anet :), in my school I learn programming and an other subject but I cant tell it because it has no english word (in hungarian: informatika) :D and also I learn english :D ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 09:42, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Probably "Information Technology". My friend did his degree in that. If you want to get into the gaming industry start modding games and making your own. That's all they care about when you go to apply. - 09:46, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Well yeha but the only problem is my teacher well my teahcer is a noob in programmin, lol, he have an other programming teacher o.O, I want to learn it because I learn easily things its very cool ;) but these teachers lol. ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 09:49, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Email? somebody knows an e-mail adress to Anet? I mean where they read my email, too not just receive-select-delete thing, and they answer except support. I know about the support e-mail but no other e-mails? =/ ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 08:45, 4 June 2008 (EDT) What is this mean? What is this mean? Somebody can tell me what is w/ or w/e or theres word meaning or how can I need to spell it? ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 08:16, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :w/ = with, w/e = whatever. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:17, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::w/o = without. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:27, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::w/i = within... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:52, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Hmm new profession... I'M thinking about a new profession called botanist, I make a new page for it, but can you help me a little with skills? :) the botanist is a profession who uses enviroment effects mainly :) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 06:24, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :i like the idea, they can have like binding rituals except with plants and such--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 11:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Imagine that, You use example: Spiky Ground enviroment effect (enviroment effect you use have an earshot range) so Spiky Plants grown from the yard or ground and every foe6enemy in it that moving are crippled for 1...3...5 seconds :) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 12:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ye... earshot cripple isn't overpowered... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:51, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah :P, Über profession ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 07:37, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Still, my concept of the Engineer was pretty nice. Never wrote it up, though. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) The misterious ( <- dunno how to write it down correctly :D ) Nerf So what builds have been nerfed? Signet mesmer/monk, D-Slash warrior? ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 10:47, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :yeh, some others i think. those D-Slash warriors always ticked me off anyway, sig mesmers were kinda cheap and didnt do much damage at all. for the most part it was a good update :]-- 11:27, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dslash wasn't hurt at least; no one ever used FGJ+Dslash except (according to tab) lame euros. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) wtf haxx Ritu healer: My first build, that voted on PvX wiki :P '' - The build voted!? Not only can now members, but also builds, vote! (should be: My first build that got ''vetted on PvX :P) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:52, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Oh ok sry, I'm not good in english grammar :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 11:06, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::But good feeling, that somebody watching my userpage :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 11:11, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::we're all watching... mwuaahahaaaha-- 18:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) , . That's right, I'm watching you.}} :Except that it doesn't work because that (according to Wizardboy) only show the last time your cache was cleared, not the current time. For example it now shows 11:17 while my clock is 13:22. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:23, 18 June 2008 (EDT) , . Do you want to travel time? action=purge}} Click here.}} This should work. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:03, 18 June 2008 (EDT) IRC Where do I need to write? I log on and there? I mean here? :D : ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/My_GW_Idea|¬'My GW idea' ¬]] 07:01, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Amm, where??! Somebody knows where can I send a link to ex: my contest or something to some ppl look at it? :D ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 12:21, 24 June 2008 (EDT) New Tonic How about... Abaddonic? :D (Abaddon) :D any ideas? ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:58, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Wurmtonic? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:58, 5 July 2008 (EDT) HELP PLS =( I have a virus on my computer, and I cant use anything only net IE mozilla...etc please help do you know a good anti-virus program that I maybe can download? PLS HELPPPP this holy shit virus spamming anti-virus advertisment and ahhh pls helppppppp =(((((( 13:15, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :AVG Frosty No U! 13:16, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::send a link pls its hard to use google now or smthing ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:17, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::http://free.avg.com/ww.download-avg-anti-virus-free-edition - Click on the free one. Frosty No U! 13:19, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Thnx man you saved my computer's life :D ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:24, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Amm Frosty, do you use this program too? I hope this will work :( ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:26, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::lolvirus. You should get some real antivirus before you even consider going online tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:27, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah, but I get virus real rarely or what but this f***ing virus spamming advertisment and hard to write here, lol =/ ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:29, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's adware, get Adaware to sort it out. And get yourself a damn firewall. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:31, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I have all...^^ ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 13:33, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Spybot:Search and Destroy is also a great thing to have on your computer. And it's free ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:20, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::BTw I reinstalled my pc =/ WinSpywareProtect was the problem ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 14:10, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::WB has Spybot S+D, he is wise like oh mighty frosty Frosty No U! 14:12, 20 July 2008 (EDT) What are these means? :) Hy again! :) somebody can tell me what are these "Mah" or "Meh" words means? ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 10:22, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Mah would mean MY, "That's mah boat!", and Meh is, well, meh. Meh could best be described as meaning "whatever" really. Frosty No U! 10:28, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ahh ok thnx :) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 11:37, 27 July 2008 (EDT) I see something wrong or what? Hy again! :) At the build i click on the "Rate" button and I only can see that you can only vote on "Effectiveness" and "Universality" and there is a pipe or what at the "Innovation", this is a new thing that you can pipe the Innovation? ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 11:01, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :News/20080628 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:06, 12 August 2008 (EDT)